Sombras
by Valsed
Summary: Imagenes y pesadillas atormentan su mente, pero a pesar de todo, él se siente seguro de superarlo y de que dejen de tratarlo como a un niño. Yaoi –Final Alternativo, Death Fic–
1. Lunes a Jueves

**Sombras**

««»»

Este fic, esta dedicado a los que me apoyaron en mis otros fic's, esperando que les agrade.

««»»

««»»

**Capitulo 1. Lunes a Jueves**

Todo había salido bien, después de la última batalla, aunque para él, el dolor de saber el sufrimiento que causo nunca desaparecería. Algo crecía aparte de la pena, algo que el mismo no se podía explicar, pero que sabia que era parte de ese mismo sufrimiento. Necesitaba superarlo y liberarse de su dolor, pero no quería que los demás se preocuparan por él.

««»»

Una nueva vida comenzaba y con ello nuevas obligaciones, todos habían sido revividos por petición de Atenea a su gran padre Zeus, quien le otorgo el permiso de revivir a todos los que ella quisiera.

Seiya, Shun, Hyoga y Shiryu, entraron a la escuela; Seiya y Shun entraron al mismo grado pero en diferentes salones, al igual que Hyoga y Shiryu; y aunque estaban separados siempre se reunían. Ikki no quiso pues el decía ya no estar para esas cosas y Shaorí le dio trabajo en la fundación, el cual acepto por petición de su hermano.

-este fin de semana, Sahorí quiere que vayamos a Grecia- comento Shiryu

-que bien, seria como un descanso, ya me aburrió la escuela- comento Seiya

-ja Seiya, si la escuela es bastante entretenida, aprende uno muchas cosas- agrego Shiryu

-si tú lo dices-

-qué tienes Shun, te veo muy serio?- pregunto Hyoga a quien tenia a un lado

-es que creo que no voy a poder ir con ustedes-

-por que?- interrogo Seiya

-uno de mis maestros dejo mucha tarea para la siguiente semana, y seria más conveniente que me quede a hacerla-

-mm, eso esta mal, y por que no la adelantas?- comento Shiryu

-pues tratare de hacerla lo mas pronto posible-

««»»

Esa noche en la mansión Kido, donde 4 jóvenes descansaban de lo que ahora era los deberes de su vida diaria. Un joven peliverde no había podido conciliar el sueño y se revolvía en su cama, extrañas visiones le llegaban su mente, entre sombras veía gesto de personas con penas y dolores esas imágenes le hacían sentir culpa y tristeza, pero sobre todo dolor. Esas escenas que le mostraba su mente nunca antes las había visto ni las habías sentido, como si cada una de esas personas fueran torturadas en un mundo desconocido para él.

Estaba acalorado y bajo por agua, al llegar a las escaleras escucho ruidos de trastes y utensilios moviéndose, bajo sabiendo que alguien estaría ahí. Se acerco y pudo ver la luz salir de la rendija de la puerta, entro con calma y saludo a la persona.

-Hola Shiryu-

-Hola Shun, también bajastes por agua?-

-si- tomo un vaso del estante el cual siempre estaba ordenado –que buscabas?- pregunto recordando el ruido anterior

Shiryu lo miro con sorpresa –nada-

-es que escuche ruidos como si estuvieran buscando algo-

-a de haber sido cuando trate de agarrar el vaso sin ver, pero ya acomode todo- Shiryu lavo el vaso que ocupo y lo coloco en su lugar –bueno, ya me voy a subir que descanses pequeño-.

-buenas noches- se despidió no muy feliz, no le gustaba que le llamaran pequeño; era todavía un niño lo aceptaba, pero había pasado por muchas cosas que lo habían hecho madurar, además tenia la misma edad de Seiya, porque solo a él lo trataban como a un niño, sobre todo su hermano a quien mas quería y a quien mas hizo sufrir, deseaba que el "tal vez" existiera y regresar al pasado y ser un niño mas fuerte y no el llorón que ellos siempre tendrán en su mente.

-¤-

Un nuevo día llegaba y con el la noche, Shun seguía despierto haciendo sus deberes para poder acompañar a los demás a Grecia. Ocupado en sus tareas, escucho un extraño ruido provenir de su puerta, el cual ignoro, pero el ruido se repitió, se levanto con fastidio por ser interrumpido, al abrir la puerta no vio motivo alguno para ese ruido, se asomo y vio al parecer alguien esconderse, "era una broma" y decidió descubrirlos, además necesitaba despejar un poco su mente. Llego al lugar por donde había girado la sombra y dispuesto a recorrer el camino una nueva sombra pasó por su lado bajando las escaleras, llego abajo y no supo por donde seguir, regresaba sobre sus pasos cuando risas de niños provenientes del jardín le llamaron la atención, se acerco a la puerta para abrirla

-Hola Shun, otra vez vienes por agua-

El aludido se espanto y volteo con rapidez- Shiryu, no me espantes así- dijo con algo de nervios

Su compañero de larga cabellera comenzó a reírse, provocando un enojo en Shun –no te enojes, venias por agua?-

-no, escuche algo y salí a ver que era, despues escuche las risas de niños en el jardín, e iba a asomarme

-risas de niños, yo no escuche nada- camino a la puerta y saliendo unos pasos observo la oscuridad de la noche alumbrada por los astros, permitiéndole ver la ausencia de personas en los exteriores de esa mansión. –no hay nadie Shun-, el joven peliverde salio acompañando a su amigo y al igual que este comprobó que no había nadie, -has de estar cansado-

-a de haber sido eso, me voy a acostar, por cierto siempre bajas a tomar agua-

-si, siempre me da sed-

-y por que no llevas agua a tu cuarto, así evitas bajar-

-por que me gusta el agua fría, y con el calor que esta haciendo el agua se entibiaría-

-tienes razón, buenas noches-

-buenas noches-

-¤-

Amanecía el miércoles y Shun se desesperaba, ese día el profesor parecía creer que su materia era la única que tomaban los alumnos, les dejo aun más trabajos para su casa. El peliverde no disimulo su fastidio, no le quedaba de otra que quedarse el fin de semana a hacer los trabajos.

Esa tarde Shun esperaba ansioso la llegada de su hermano de un viaje de negocio donde acompaño a Sahorí.

-Hola Onissan- saludo al ver llegar a su hermano

-Hola Otouto- contesto mientras le daba un abrazo a Shun, Ikki al principio se asombro de que él no lo recibiera, Shun no lo habia dado pues quería demostrar que ya no era un niño, pero el gran cariño que sentía y el amor a las cosa le hacían actuar impulsivamente, y contesto el abrazo con alegría.

-Bienvenida Sahori- saludo Shun separándose de su hermano

-Hola Shun, hola chicos- saludo al ver llegar a los demás

-Hola Sahori, Ikki- saludaron los demás

-como les fue en su viaje?- pregunto Seiya

-bastante tranquilo, Shiryu les avisastes a los demás del viaje a Grecia-

-si lo hice, pero no podremos ir todos-

-por que no?- pregunto Sahori con curiosidad

Shun suspiro –es que tengo mucho trabajo y me quedare a hacerlo-

-Shun, te has atrasado en la escuela?- reprendió con enojo Ikki

-no oniisan, es que tengo un profesor que deja mucha tarea- pero al parecer Ikki no le creyó y le lanzo una mirada inquisitiva

-Ikki no te enojes, tiene razón, ya hemos escuchado como es ese profesor, y agradecemos no haberlo tenido nosotros- comento Hyoga para calmar a Ikki

-bueno, les creeré, entonces me quedare contigo para que no te quedes solo- "Ahí estaba otra vez", pensó Shun, a tratarlo como un niño que no podía quedarse solo dos días

-no Ikki, no necesitas quedarte, aunque… no se cual es el motivo del viaje a Grecia- al decir esas palabras todos voltearon a ver a Sahori.

-es una reunión por la paz- comento Sahori –Hilda y Julian irán para reafirmar nuestras alianzas, sobre todos porque sus guardianes también fueron revividos-

Todos sonrieron al conocer el motivo que significaba la llegada de aliados para un futuro lejano de nuevas guerras. Pero Shun cambio rápido su gesto a una de resignación pues no podía asistir.

Seiya lo noto –y si hablas con ese profesor y le pides de favor que te deje entregar los trabajos otro día-

-seria buena idea, mañana le pregunto-

-no Shun tienes que hacerte responsable, y por eso te quedas, no creo que la ausencia de algunos caballeros se note- comento Ikki

-bueno Ikki, recuerda que ustedes 5 son muy importantes- dijo con algo de pena Sahori, al querer decir que los quería a su lado en esa reunión

-ves por eso digo que tienes que ir- agrego Shun

-como crees que te voy a dejar solo dos noches-

-dos noches?- interrogaron los cuatro estudiantes

-vamos a salir el viernes en la tarde para empezar desde el sábado temprano a preparar todo lo necesario- dijo Sahori

-ves por eso no te voy a dejar solo tantos días-

-pero tu casi nunca estas, y además ya soy grande para cuidarme- dijo con enojo

-primero estoy de acuerdo que te dejo mucho, pero no te quedas solo, y segundo para mí siempre serás mi Otouto-

-hay Ikki, pero de todos modos seguiré el consejo de Seiya y hablaré con el profesor, pero te repito no es necesario que te quedes-

««»»

Esa noche como las anteriores Shun se desvelaba adelantando su trabajo, pero estaba cansado de las desveladas que se durmió sobre su cuaderno.

_Estaba en la mansión y veía a todos los huérfanos jugar, ahora que no había nadie para regañarlos, él estaba con su hermano sentado bajo un árbol, estaba feliz compartiendo esos momentos. Un rayo apareció cruzando el cielo, las nubes comenzaron a cubrir los rayos de sol, Shun alzo la vista las nubes formaban oscuras figuras de sombras humanas, Shun asustado volteo a ver a su hermano, pero él no estaba, se levanto para ver que los demás niños tampoco estaban, el miedo lo paralizo, la lluvia comenzó a caer sobre él como si quisieran perforarlo, corrió al otro lado del jardín, pero alguien lo llamo por detrás, volteo y sus ojos se agrandaron, su corazón comenzó a palpitar tan rápido que su pecho le dolía, los niños que estaban hace poco jugando, lo estaban viendo, todos cubiertos de sangre apuntándolo con rencor y odio, Shun volteo de nuevo para huir de ahí, al voltear vio a su hermano con Seiya, Jabu y los otros, Sahori también estaban, su expresión era seria, no lo veían a él, veían a los otros niños, Ikki los demás cambiaron su gesto a uno de burla y desprecio, sus caras lo asustaron, cayo sentado un nuevo rayo, un trueno, un grito de dolor perforándole la piel…_

Shun se despertó sudoroso, respirando con dificultad, este "sueño" no era como los otros, donde veía a gente muriendo y sufriendo en su último momento, este era sobre su pasado, cuando vivia con los demás huérfanos. Se levanto, tenia mucho calor y abrió la ventana, en el jardín pudo ver a unos niños ocultándose entre los árboles que decoraban el lugar, "han de estar haciendo alguna broma a alguien" pensó, y bajo para comprobar que es lo que hacían. Al salir no encontró a nadie, pero escucho un pequeño llanto provenir de un rincón del jardín, se acerco.

-Shun que haces-

Shun brinco del susto y volteo rápidamente –Shiryu-

-que tienes? te vez muy pálido- dijo con preocupación

-nada, es solo que- trato de calmar sus latidos, primero el sueño y después la desaparición de los niños lo habían dejado muy tenso –es que vi desde mi ventana a uso niños esconderse entre los árboles, y baje a ver que querían-

-pero no hay más personas que tú y yo aquí Shun-

-si, lo se, lo mas seguro es que se hayan ido cuando me escucharon abrir la puerta- Shiryu aun lo veía con cierta preocupación, coloco una mano en la frente del chico

-tienes algo de calentura, será mejor que regrese a descansar-

No tenia ganas de seguir hablando sobre eso, así que siguió lo aconsejado por su amigo. Sin guardar sus cosas se propuso dormir, esperando que esas imágenes no regresaran a su mente.

-¤-

Shun se dirigía a la mansión con los demás, no había logrado que el profesor le diera una prorroga, así que todos vieron por obvia el hecho de que estuviera tan sumido en sus pensamientos, pero el peliverde no tenia solo en eso sus pensamientos, también lo llenaban las imágenes de la gente muriendo, en eso sintió una mano en su hombro, sacándolo de sus pensamiento, al voltear no vio a nadie, se quedo parado un momento ahí, y luego acelero sus paso para alcanzar a los demás, "tan metido estaba en mis pensamientos" se dijo así mismo al pensar un poco mas las cosas. También le preocupaban el sueño anterior sobre esos niños, él los recordaba a todos, aunque no sus nombres, algo en su mente le decía que no debía recordarlos, pero quería saber quienes eran, sentía una neblina cubrir sus recuerdos y decirle "detente, no entres mas".

Después de comer subió a su habitación a seguir trabajando, no quería seguir pensando en esas imágenes, le provocaban un leve dolor de remordimiento. Se había sentado y acomodo las cosas que ocuparían para que estuvieran mas a la mano.

_Su mente se lleno de sombras grises y resplandores carmín, gente corría huyendo de aquello que temía, no se sentía esperanza, la oscuridad cubría todo rincón de luz, varios caían resignados lamentándose, sus llantos perforaban los oídos de los que seguían luchando, su poca voluntad se doblegaba ante una tormenta de dolor, muerte y sangre. Él camino entre cadáveres y gente agonizante, sus quejidos eran lamentos hirientes, caminaban sin rumbo ni razón, sus pies lo guiaban hasta la entrada de un palacio, el tiempo fue cruel con ese lugar, eran ruinas de lo que alguna vez fue un hermoso lugar, entro, la oscuridad ahí era mas pesada, un grito de una mujer ensangrentada corriendo huyendo de ese lugar, seguida de niños y hombre, ancianos y jóvenes, él no se movió, la gente lo ignoro solo deseaban huir. Sus pasos continuaran entre gritos y lamentos. Entro a un cuarto, un trono en medio, alguien cubierto por completo, le daba la espalda, una mano en el respaldo otra en la base, parecía cansado, silencio, no mas grito, no mas lamentos, no había viento, dio un paso, el eco se escucho, "eso" se irguió, Shun dio otro paso, se detuvo, sus pies no querían seguir avanzando, su mano en el pecho indicaba dolor, presión de saber que era "eso", lo conocía y lo temía, sus ojos se cerraron levemente al dolor, "eso" giro, Shun grito…_

La silla había caído hacia atrás cuando se levanto, eran las 7 de la tarde. La puerta se abrió dio unos pasos lejos de ella.

-Shun, estas bien por que gritastes?- pregunto angustiado Ikki. Los demás entraron siguiéndolo

El peliverde aun respiraba con dificultad, el miedo lo había dejado sin habla

-estoy bien- logro articular después de unos segundos –es solo que me quede dormido y tuve una pesadilla- se acerco a la cama para sentarse, pues la silla seguía tirada, estaba mareado.

Shiryu le toco la frente como la vez anterior –me temo que te vas a enfermar- declaro al sentir la temperatura elevada en el chico

-hay Shun, te has estado presionando mucho en esto de la escuela - comento Hyoga

-no, estoy bien, es solo que me esta costando un poco acostumbrarme a esta nueva vida-

-pues a todos Shun, por eso hay que tratar de relajarnos un poco- declaro Seiya

-no te presiones tanto Shun, sino no puedes viajara este viernes no importa, mientras no te provoque problemas después- agrego Sahori

-si Shun, y para estar seguros, me quedare aquí contigo- dijo Ikki mientras se sentaba a un lado, Shun iba a protestar, pero ahora él mismo se sentía inseguro de quedarse solo.

Esa misma noches Shun, escucho de nuevo a los niños, pero esta vez no quiso bajar, cansado por lo vivido recientemente se acomodo y decidió ignorarlos.

««»»

Continuara

««»»

N/A. Espero cualquier comentario o sugerencia


	2. Viernes y Sabado

**Sombras**

««»»

Gracias a Laliari, Shadir, Aiko Maxwell, DarkLady-Iria por sus review's

Luna-wood: para mi Shun es mi niño adorado, precioso lindo,… eh, creo que me emocione. Pero me pregunto "por que lo hago pasar por esto?".

««»»

««»»

**Capitulo 2. Viernes y Sábado**

Amanecía ya todos estaban listos para desayunar.

-Shun, dormistes bien?- pregunto Hyoga, al verlo llegar

-si- contesto con una gran sonrisa

-te sientes mejor Shun- pregunto Ikki que iba llegando y se sentaba a la mesa

-si, creo que solo estaba algo cansado-

-bien, me alegra escucharlo-

El desayuno fue interrumpido por la llegada de un invitado, Tatsumi lo llevo a la sala, Sahori fue avisada, y fue a atenderlo, para después llevarlo ante ellos.

-chicos, creo que recuerdan a Sorrento-, todos lo vieron con algo de nervios, pues aun no se acostumbraban a que ahora sus enemigos, son sus aliados.

-Buenos Días- saludaron Seiya y Shun, seguido de Shiryu, y después por Hyoga e Ikki estos con resignación

-Buenos Días- contesto al saludo

-Vino a avisarme que Julian quiere verme hoy e Ikki…- volteo a verlo con cara de nerviosismo –necesito que alguien me acompañe- recordando que a pesar de desear la paz entre ellos, aun sentía algo de desconfianza, sobre todo en el sentido amoroso.

-por mi no hay problema- dijo sin ganas

-es que, de ahí nos vamos a Grecia- menciono sin dejar su nerviosismo, pues Ikki había dejado claro que se quedaría

Shun entendió y comento –por mi no hay problema Ikki, es mejor que vayas-

-no Shun, en cuanto llegue a Grecia tomo otro avión a Japón-

El peliverde suspiro –Ikki, ya te dije que puedo quedarme solo-

-no se, no me siento a gusto dejándote-

-creo Ikki que estas siendo excesivamente sobre protector con Shun- comento Hyoga

-Hyoga tiene razón, además si algo pasara Shun nos avisaría- dijo Seiya

-estoy de acuerdo con ellos- expreso Shiryu

-no, si aquí ya todos están de acuerdos, creo que no me queda de otra que aceptar- Todos sonrieron, incluso el invitado al ver la escena de camarería que se le presento. –a que hora nos vamos?-

-en una hora- contesto Sahori

««»»

Esa tarde Shun se despidió de Hyoga, Shiryu y Seiya, para después dedicarse a trabajar. Se encontraba sentado frente a su escritorio cando sintió la presencia de alguien tras de él, pero al girar no vio a nadie, lo ignoro y continuo con lo que hacia.

Anochecía y Shun estaba en la biblioteca consultando unos libros, cuando escucho pasos en el pasillo, salio creyendo que algún ladrón había entrado, pues no sentía ningún cosmos como para pensar que eran sus amigos o algún otro caballero. Salio en silencio para descubrir al invasor, los ruidos se alejaron, Shun los siguió hasta el gimnasio, al estar frente a la puerta escucho el movimiento de los aparatos como si alguien los estuviera usando, pensó en los caballeros de acero (1) y abrió esperando verlos, pero sus ojos le mostraron un lugar ausente de vida. Giro nuevamente al escuchar pasos tras de él, sintió que los pasos lo llevaban a la sala, camino esperando encontrar a alguien, "esto es extraño" pensó. Al llegar frente a la puerta principal escucho platicas y risas de niños en el exterior, "han de haber sido esos niños los que entraros, será mejor que hable con ellos", "ellos no deberían estar tan tarde fuera de su casa" se dijo a si mismo.

Salio y pudo escuchar como corrían alejándose de ahí, pero esta vez no los iba dejar escapar, y corrió hacia el mismo lugar que sintió que ellos huían, llego hasta los limites de la propiedad y no encontró nada "se me escaparon" pensó para si. Las risas se escucharon de nuevo, pero esta vez provenían de todos lado, el sonido aumento, de sus oídos escucho un zumbido que pronto se convirtió en dolor; se llevo las manos a sus orejas para tratar de tapar el sonido, pero fue en balde, se cayo de rodillas, de su garganta un quejido iba a salir, pero rápido se extinguió junto con el ruido.

Se levanto, cansado por el dolor y el miedo, no sintió presencia alguna, ni algo que le indicara de donde había provenido el ruido, no quiso saber más y se dirigió a su cuarto, con paso lento, mientras veía con nervios todo a su alrededor, esperando que algo apareciera.

Giro la perilla de su cuarto, y al empujar, "eso" estaba en su silla, de un solo golpe su corazón comenzó a acelerarse, el sudor le corría por el cuerpo, retrocedió unos pasos, al chocar con la pared cerro los ojos, pero cuando los abrió, "eso" ya no estaba, pero lo sentía, sus sentidos le indicaban una presencia amenazante. Se quedo inmóvil, su cuerpo no le respondía, seguía asustado, el corazón aun no se calmaba, la sangre se acumulaba en sus venas, la palidez se hizo presente, trato de estar en guardia, pero solo pudo dejarse caer apoyándose en la pared, seguía atento, podía sentir esa presencia en su habitación, no se movía, no daba indicios de atacar, pero no dejaba de ser agresiva, cerro sus ojos con fuerzas, esperando que así desapareciera, no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo ahí, hasta que se durmió.

-¤-

Se levanto pesadamente, la posición en que había quedado lo dejado algo cansado, al despertar por completo, sintió todo en calma, ningún rastro de algo que lo perturbara, reviso toda la mansión, incluyendo el jardín y nada.

Regreso a su punto de origen, se detuvo fijando su atención en su habitación, no había nada, no sentía nada, entro y vio que todo estaba tal cual lo dejo. En ese momento se percato de lo infantil que se había comportado, "soy un caballero al servicio de Atena, como puedo espantarme así" se reprendió a si mismo, "por eso me tratan como a un niño". Todo en él se había calmado, y olvidaría lo sucedido, pues solo había sido un **delirio de su mente **que se encontraba cansada.

««»»

Se encontraba en la sala trabajando en sus deberes, "no podía estar todo el tiempo encerrado en mi cuarto", se dijo a si mismo por el hecho de haber abandonado su habitación. Aun estaba cansado y no tardo en que el sueño lo llevara de nuevo a un mundo onírico.

_Una ciudad corrompida, aun derrumbándose con la presencia de la destrucción y la muerte, la gente corría, gritaba con pánico y dolor, venían de todos lados, no había lugar seguro, corrían, huían de todo, buscando una salvación inexistente, unos caían derrotados, otros de sufrimiento, otros de agonía. Shun caminaba, algo lo llevaba, llego al mismo lugar que la vez anterior, sombras pasaban, no tenían forma ni luz, la misma mujer se le presento aun sangraba, ella lo vio lo tomo de sus ropas, -no sigas- le dijo en un quejido rasposo, como si le costara hablar, la mujer rápido lo soltó y huyo, sin importarle mas. Shun no se detuvo, no sabia porque, pero debía ir, descubrir la verdad._

_La gente corría a su lado, algunos chocaban contra él, manchando su ropa de la sangre que ellos derramaban sin importarles morir desangrados, toda la gente huía, salían del palacio deseaban estar lo mas lejos posible, sus rostros mostraban gestos deformes causados por el terror. A Shun no le importaba, camino y llego al lugar del trono, estaba abandonado, se sentía la soledad en ese lugar, sintió un escalofrió y se abrazo así mismo, el frió penetraba por sobre su piel. Sus pies lo llevaron al mismo lugar, se detuvo, observo el lugar, era un salón amplio de diferentes tonalidades grises, una fuente a su izquierda, llena de moho y agua estancada, alumbrada por la ausencia de techo sobre esta, algunas ramas de enredaderas secas colgaban del vortice del techo; a su derecha en las paredes colgaban pinturas irreconocible, el tiempo había borrado cualquier marca que indicaran que habían plasmado los pintores en ellas. En frente el trono y detrás de este un paso hacia un cuarto oscuro, que parecía mas una pared negra que una arco de puerta, los destellos del agua alumbraba ese paso, notando que la oscuridad ahí era profunda. "¿el agua se movía?", pensó con espanto "¿Cómo si no hay viento?". Sintió movimiento, la tierra se estremeció levemente, miro sus pies para comprobar si era un temblor suyo, o del piso. _

_Levanto su cara "eso" estaba ahí, frente a él, a unos centímetros, unos ojos rojos en un rostro que no podía definir, el miedo, su sangre se acumulo, no podía respirar, intento moverse, la boca deforme de "eso" se abrió, logro dar unos pasos hacia atrás, sus brazos se colgaron a su lado, el pecho le dolía, sus oídos sufrían, la ropa se le pegaba por el sudor, la garganta le dolía, escucho un quejido de esa boca, deseaba gritar, tenia que gritar, "es un sueño" se decía, cerro los ojos, un grito salio de lo mas profundo de sus ser._

Shun despertó agitado, aun no se recuperaba, su corazón latía a ritmo acelerado, sudaba frió, su boca estaba seca, sus oídos aun zumbaban por el dolor, intentaba calmarse, pero aun sentía todo muy cercano. Se levanto y camino a la ventana, necesitaba aire freso.

««»»

Era algo tarde, pensaba en todo lo que le estaba pasando, se encontraba en la cocina tomando agua, solo de recordar le daba sed, había llenado el vaso varias veces, no llevaba la cuenta. Escucho unos ruidos provenientes de la entrada principal, su cuerpo se tenso de inmediato, se oyeron unos paso, ruidos de golpes al piso, se relajo un poco al escuchar los pasos alejarse, parecían subir, su mente le decía "no es nada, calmate", su corazón latía con fuerza que no permitió que escuchara su mente. En un momento de razón, logro relajarse, trato de descubrir alguna presencia, le costo trabajo, hasta que escucho la puerta de la cocina abrirse.

-Hola Shun te estaba buscando-

El peliverde se relajo, y se burlo de si mismo –Hola Ikki, no te escuche llegar- minti

-que haces?-

-tomando un poco de agua-

-y tu tarea?- reprendi

-la estoy haciendo- dijo con fastidio

-más te vale-

-si oniisan- remarco sus ultima palabra –y por cierto que haces aquí?-

-que no me querías contigo?- pregunto con una sonrisa

-sabes que no me refiero a eso-

-te dije que regresaría hoy después de dejar a Sahori en Grecia-

-creí que te quedarías. Pues es una reunión muy importante-

-no la verdad desde el principio no me intereso, sabes que no soy del tipo sociable-

Shun, por fin se había calmado, tenia a su hermano consigo, con él siempre se había sentido a salvo, y le daba valor el saberlo.

-aun es temprano, por que no salimos a pasear un rato y comemos fuera?-

-eh?- emitió con sorpresa

-me dijo Shiryu que te has estado esforzando mucho en la escuela, y estoy de acuerdo con él, por eso saldremos para que te relajes un poco-

-esta bien- dijo con alegría, pues realmente deseaba distraerse.

««»»

Ambos se habían ido a acostar, a Shun le costo trabajo dormirse, se sintió nervioso al entrar de nuevo a su cuarto, pero sabia que no había nada que temer, necesitaba relajarse y tomar las cosas con calma.

_Estaba tomado de la mano de su hermano, ambos habían salido al patio a jugar, todos los niños estaban entretenidos, sin percatarse de su presencia. El viento comenzó a soplar, los árboles hicieron movimientos de vaivén, Shun comenzó a sentir un aire frió, no sintió mas la presencia de su hermano, lo busco con la vista, estaba solo, el lugar estaba desierto, el único movimiento era el que producía el viento, camino en búsqueda de alguien, su boca se movió llamando a su hermano, pero ningún sonido salía de ella, era solo un niño abandonado, sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse, dos lagrimas recorrieron sus mejillas._

_-eres un llorón- se escucho decir con burla. Shun estaba rodeado por los niños que lo veían con odio y lastima._

_-eres débil-_

_-tu hermano no esta aquí para que te defienda-_

_--que harás cobarde?-_

_Shun se estremeció, las voces golpeaban su mente, su corazón palpitaba con fuerzas, el frió aumentaba._

_-llorón-_

_-débil-_

_-cobarde-_

_No podía soportar mas, el no eras así, ya no, debía ser fuerte, ser un hombre, como tantas veces le dijo su hermano._

_-BASTA- grito, las voces cesaron. Se vio a si mismo, ya no era mas ese niño, era de nuevo él, aquel que había enfrentado muchas y muy duras batallas._

_Estaba parado frente a la puerta, en el patio a su izquierda estaban su hermano, Seiya, Sahori, Ikki, Hyoga, Shiryu, Jabu, Nachi, y los otros, a su derecha, los demás huérfanos que estuvieron con ellos durante su entrenamiento en la fundación. Una sombra apareció entre los niños, como una neblina, poco a poco formo una apariencia. Su cuerpo volvió a temblar, el miedo recorrió todo su cuerpo, "eso" estaba ahí, no lo veía, nadie lo veía, voces, gritos, lamentos llenaron el ambiente, tan fuertes y perturbadores que Shun tuvo que taparse los oídos, de repente todo cayo, "eso" giro su cara, veía desde esa distancia sus ojos rojos, movió la boca._

_-ellos son míos, ustedes los olvidaron, tú los olvidastes-_

_Shun no entendía el reclamo, nunca fueron sus amigos esos niños, siempre lo maltrataban y lo hacían llorar, a pesar de que tenían que vivir juntos, nunca se estrecharon los lazos de amistad._

_-por que me reclamas, algo de lo que no tengo la culpa?-_

_-tu obstuvistes tu armadura, ellos no-_

_-eso que tiene que ver-_

_-tu tenias a tu hermano, conseguistes tu armadura por él,…ello no tenían a nadie por quien seguir adelante-_

_-tampoco Seiya o Hyoga o los demás, pero aun así la consiguieron-_

_-entonces ellos- dijo extendiendo un brazo –eran los débiles y cobardes-_

_-yo no dije eso-, agito la cabeza, la discusión se le estaba haciendo muy pesada –pero aun no entiendo por que me reclaman esto?-_

_-conseguistes tu armadura por tu hermano, pero luchastes por una justicia que antes desconocías-, misma justicia que los abandono-_

_-nadie los abandono-_

_-entonces por que no están con ustedes?-_

_-cada quien forma su destino, el destino de ellos fue no ser caballeros-_

_-reniegas-_

_-yo no reniego, no es mi culpa-_

_-no es tu culpa?, no es tu culpa el haber matado tantas veces en nombre la tu justicia?, el haber hecho sufrir a tu hermano por tu cobardia?, el haber sido controlado por un Dios maligno?-_

_-te dije que no fue mi culpa, ya lo supere, por que me quieres lastimar?, por que me quieres hacer recordar el pasado?-_

_-por que yo soy lo que olvidastes-_

_-qué?-_

_-yo soy aquello que cargastes por años, tus penas y dolores, ahora tengo forma y poder, y he venido a recordártelo, no voy a SER ABANDONADO- apunto con un dedo la habitación de Ikki –si me olvidas, ellos lo pagaran-_

_Se escucho gritos de dolor, volteo a su izquierda, su hermano, Seiya, Sahori, Jabu, todos gritaban, algo los consumía por dentro. Shun trato de ir hacia ellos, pero no se movía, miro sus piernas, una neblina los cubría, el frió en el le lastimaba, la neblina subía, lo cubría poco a poco, su cuerpo no respondía, se sentía cansado, se asfixiaba, su mente aun no lo abandonaba, su corazón latía con fuerzas para apoyarlo, no podía caer, no era su culpa, "eso" no existía, no iba rendirse._

_Levanto su rostro, su cuerpo tembló, "eso" estaba a su lado, vio extender una de sus manos, sus dedos, largos delgados, putrefacto, se podían ver, un movimiento y un grito…_

Despertó, con un gran dolor en su pecho, agitado y sudoroso, se estaba calmando, se llevo la mano al pecho, sintió algo húmedo, sangre, la herida que le hizo "eso" sangraba. Shun se asusto, "no fue un sueño" temió, trato de levantarse, pero aun sentía el frió impidiéndole moverse. Intentaba calmarse, recobrar la compostura, lo estaba logrando.

De nuevo esa presencia, pero no estaba con él, estaba en algún lugar de la casa, logro levantarse, aun tenia el brazo en su herida, abrió la puerta del cuarto, temiendo que "eso" le hiciera daño a su hermano. Dio unos paso fuera de su habitación, la presencia desapareció, se quedo unos minutos ahí, temiendo que volviera, pero no lo sintió mas, fue al baño a curarse, se recostó en la cama, no podía hacer mas, estaba cansado.

««»»

Continuara

««»»

N/A. Espero cualquier comentario o sugerencia


	3. Domingo

**Sombras**

««»»

Gracias a REINA OSCURA, Caliope25, Fran, Shadir, luna-wood por sus review's

Thanks kitkat for your review

««»»

««»»

**Capitulo 3. Domingo**

Se sentó en la cama y se quedo así un rato, se sentía cansado, la herida en su pecho le dolía, y obligándose a levantarse llego al baño para que el agua lo despertara.

Al llegar a la cocina, vio a su hermano preparando el desayuno.

-Buenos días otouto-

-Buenos días- saludo tratando de dedicarle una sonrisa

-dormistes bien?, te vez algo cansado- dijo Ikki mientras llevaba unos platos con cereal a la mesa

-si- contesto tomando asiento –por cierto cuando llegan los chicos?-

-llegaran esta tarde, por que?-

-por nada- Shun no sabia si contarle a su hermano sobre lo que le ha estado pasando, pues ni él mismo estaba seguro de que era, pero de lo si sabia es que era su culpa, "eso" lo había hecho culpable, pero él estaba seguro de si mismo, o tal vez se engañaba, y realmente no lo había superado. Necesitaba pensarlo antes de decirlo, su herida le dolía, lo que le dejaba en claro que no era una ilusión.

Estaban en pleno desayuno, cuando Shun volvió a sentir la presencia, se levanto tratando de ubicarla, Ikki lo vio extrañado.

-que tie…- se detuvo al sentir una energía amenazadora, que le era extrañamente conocida.

Shun noto en la cara de su hermano que estaba a la defensiva –Ikki tu también lo sientes?- pregunto dudoso

-si, ya lo habías sentido?-, Shun afirmo con la cabeza –desde cuando?-

-anteayer-

-anteayer?- trato de confirmar Ikki con espanto

-si-

-pero por que no nos avisastes?, esta presencia se siente muy violenta-

No sabía que contestarle; decirle que lo había soñado varias veces, pero que creyó que era solo una pesadilla, le cuestionaría porque no le había hablado antes de su sueño, solo le quedaba contarle lo de la noche anterior.

-lo es, y… es mi culpa-

-que quieres decir con eso?-

-el dueño de la presencia, proviene de mi y mis temores- bajo su rostro, no deseaba ver a su hermano a los ojos, empezaba a dudar de si mismo –me amenazo que si hacia algo para olvidarlo, les haría daño-, logro decirlo, pero seguía sin ver a Ikki.

Sintió unas manos en sus hombros –no te preocupes Shun, no se siente poderoso, eres capaz de enfrentar tus temores, solo te quiere espantar, veras como lo derrotamos- Shun lo miro a los ojos, y podía ver la confianza en él, afirmo con la cabeza, y ambos subieron.

Llegaron frente a la habitación de Shun que se encontraba cerrada. El mas chico sintió un escalofrió que lo paralizo un momento, el miedo intentaba apoderarse de sus sentidos, pero esta vez no se dejaría vencer, no se permitiría verse débil ante su hermano.

Intentaba controlarse, pero al ver que Ikki estaba dispuesto a abrir la puerta, por mas que pudo, no logro evitar que su corazón palpitar con mas fueras y su cuerpo sintiera los primeros estragos de temor, cerro los ojos para acumular el valor, al sentir el movimiento de la puerta.

Algo paso, sintió como la putrefacción y el hastió hubieran pasado a lado de él, abrió los ojos con temor, el miedo le hizo dar un paso hacia atrás, su hermano no estaba, trato de localizar su cosmo energía, pero no lo localizaba, se lleno de temor al creer que "eso" tenia a su hermano, sus cuerpo se quebró por el temor, y callo de rodillas, no deseaba saber mas, por su culpa su hermano ya no estaba, empezó a temblar, su cuerpo se lleno de sudor al ver pasar sombras a su alrededor, ninguna de ellas se detuvo, pasaban con prisa. Unos pasos se escucharon, se aproximaban a él, las sombras desaparecieron, deseaba voltear a ver quien era, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba, entre mas cerca, mas rápido bombeaba su sangre, sus manos le mostraban la palidez que en ese momento tenia, su respiración se agito, el vaho salía por cada exhalación, al ambiente helaba la piel. Su corazón de detuvo unos segundos, su mirada baja solo le permitía ver el borde de una capa, no se le veían los pies la tela estaba desgastada y despedía un olor a muerte, su nariz lo resintió, le costaba respirar, aun había una parte de él que le ordenaba moverse, defenderse, pero su cuerpo estaba inmóvil, el frió, el temor el cansancio, no se lo permitían; sintió como si agua espesa cayera sobre su cabeza, el dolor le obligo cerrar los ojos, esa espesura lo cubrió por completo, su cuerpo se entumió, oscuridad.

El eco de un golpe se escucho en la solitaria Mansión.

-¤-

Trato de levantarse, pero su cuerpo estaba cansado, sus brazos y piernas temblaban cada vez que intentaba apoyarse en ellos, tardo algunos minutos para levantarse por completo, tenia frió, la garganta la tenia irritada, como si hubiera estado gritando mucho tiempo. No sabia a donde ir, sus pensamientos divagaban, no recordaba bien lo sucedido, sintió un vació en el estomago, creyendo que era por hambre, se dirigió la cocina, al terminar de bajar las escaleras escucho voces en el exterior de la Mansión. No se decidía en salir, pero al escuchar mejor las reconoció, abrió la puerta con rapidez y salio a su encuentro para advertirles del problemas, vio sus caras de alegría, y sintió un poco de pena el tener que preocuparlos de nuevo; llego a su lado, pero fue ignorado, sus cuerpo lo atravesaron, sintiendo una onda estremecedora, se lleno de angustia y giro lentamente sobre sus pies, ellos caminaban alegres hasta la casa, entraron por la puerta abierta y escucho como llamaban a Ikki y a él, dio unos pasos hacia la puerta, pero la perspectiva comenzó a cambiar, sintió vértigo, todo le giraba, se llevo las manos a la cabeza esperando que todo pasara.

-miren quien esta ahí?- se escucho una voz burlona a lo lejos, volteo hacia donde salía la voz, se sintió mas bajo

-pero si es el llorón-, se escucho otra voz, pudo por fin encontrar el origen de las voces, eran de nuevo el resto de sus compañeros que no lograron regresar con su armadura.

-donde esta tu hermano?, el pobre cobarde no tiene quien lo defienda ahora-

-todo es tu culpa, el sufrirá por su fracaso-

Las voces entraban a su cerebro, cada palabra era como un golpe a su cabeza, por un momento miro hacia abajo, necesitaba acomodar sus ideas, no se permitiría caer, les dio la espalda dispuesto a ignorarlos.

-no te iras- se escucho esa voz, no pudo evitar estremecerse al sonido hiriente, se detuvo mientras se abrazaba a si mismo, recuperando el valor. Siguió con su camino tratando de ignorar la presencia que se hacia mas fuerte.

-NO ME ESCUCHASTES- regaño con ira, volvió a temblar, pero no se detuvo, si era parte de él, debía poder controlarla.

-te lo advertí, ellos pagaran- la voz se oía segura, y pudo darse cuenta que la presencia desaparecía, para volver a aparecer dentro de la mansión, Shun temió lo peor, y trato de correr, pero algo, o alguien lo sujetaba, le dolía, bajo su mirada buscando que era, vio pequeñas manos sujetándolo, laceraban su piel.

Encendió su cosmo para alejarlo, pero volvían, no parecían sentir dolor, lograba moverse, pero era lento, muy lento, comenzó a desesperarse, se dejaba llevar. Se lleno de temo y angustia, al sentir el cosmos de sus amigos tratar de encenderse, para después desaparecer con demasiada rapidez, ya no le importo nada mas, corrió a la mansión, busco por todos lados. Sintió desesperación, se dejo caer en sobre sus rodillas, abrazándose a si mismo, deseando desaparecer. Había perdido, no tuvo la fuera suficiente para protegerlos.

_-Shun, no te rindas- escucho una voz en su mente_

-oniisan-

_-no le temas-_

-Seiya-

_-eres fuerte-_

Hyoga--

_-vive porque tú quieres-_

-Shiryu-

_-es parte ti, puedes controlarlo-_

-Sahori-

_-debes enfrentarlo, solo tú puedes hacerlo, hazlo por ti, no por nosotros, demuéstrale quien eres-_

-si, Ikki-, las palabras y el apoyo de sus amigos le dieron de nuevo la confianza perdida.

Se levanto, olvidando sus heridas, su temor, encendió nuevamente su cosmos pero esta vez seguro de lo que debía hacer, lo enfrentaría y demostraría quien es él. Camino, llego hasta el techo, ahí sintió que debía de estar.

-VEN- grito llamando a "eso", -no permitiré que vivas de mi-, Shun se estremeció cuando se apareció de repente frente a él

-no, que harás? eres solo un cobarde llorón-, un fuerte aire comenzó a soplar, frió y penetrante. Shun cerró los ojos al momento de sentirlo.

Abrió de nuevo los ojos y se irguió, borrando el miedo dentro de su ser, le costaba, no lo negaba, pero debía luchar. Lo enfrento con la mirada, pero por más esfuerzos que hizo no pudo controlar la aceleración de su corazón y el temblar de su cuerpo al ver su rostro, el viento había logrado su trabajo, el rostro frente a él, era sin duda alguna el reflejo de sus temores.

Era el mismo, cuando niño, tenia marcas de llanto en su cara y su mirada era triste.

-no quiero que me olvides- dijo con voz lastimosa

Shun se estremeció al escuchar la voz, la tristeza lo inundo también, se acerco a él lentamente –no te voy a olvidar, solo quiero crecer-, lo tomo de los brazos, -el pasado nos enseña muchas cosas, por eso no las debemos olvidar, pero debemos seguir viviendo, no puedo…- sus ojos se humedecieron –no puedo seguir lamentándome por lo que hice y no logre evitar-, no pudo evitar que su corazón se agitara nuevamente, tenia aun miedo, deseaba crecer, pero no quería que lo dejaran de querer, -siempre… siempre nos tendremos, y a nuestro oniisan, y a nuestros amigos- las primeras gotas saladas cayeron, su imagen frente a él también lloro –ellos me han hablado, en este momento confían en mi, confían en que sabremos resolver nuestros problemas y olvidar nuestros dolores-

-NO ES VERDAD- su grito le hizo caer hacia atrás, el viento que en algún momento dejo de soplar, ahora era un tornado de polvo y dolor –tu lo has pensado, deseas olvidar lo que paso, vivir como si nada, sabiendo que lastimastes mucha gente, todo por tu propio beneficio-

-jamás, jamás olvidare lo que hice, no tengo perdón, pero no puedo seguir viviendo así…-

-si eso es cierto, toma- le arrojo una daga –acaba con nuestro dolor- Shun la tomo con miedo, "seria que eso era lo que realmente deseaba" se dijo a si mismo. Se puso de pie, aun admirando esa daga, era un arma sencilla pero sin duda peligrosa.

En su mente pasaron cientos de imágenes, cuando Ikki lo protegió de Pandora, las veces en que los demás niños lo hacia llorar, cuando Ikki lo defendían y por su culpa lo castigaban, cuando ocupo su lugar en la Isla de la Reina Muerte, cuando volvió lleno de odio, los caballeros de bronce y plata contra quienes peleo, cuando Juneth trato de detenerlo, la pelea de las doce casa, la de Asgard, Poseidón, y el momento en que supo que era la reencarnación de Hades.

Una luz, se encendió dentro de él.

En ese momento le llego la respuesta, el poder de Hades no desapareció por completo de él, se perdió en lo profundo de su mente, hasta que tomo forma, por no ser capaz de sobrellevar sus tristezas. Esta vez no encendió su cosmo, trato de calmarse, llevar su mente a un punto de control. La imagen frente a él, comprendió que Shun tenía ahora la respuesta, las imágenes de dolor fueron llevadas a la superficie.

-eres un lloron-

_-no los escuches Shun-_

-un cobarde-

_-tu puedes-_

-estas solo-

_-confiamos en ti-_

Tantas palabras, tantas voces, imágenes, pensamientos, ideas llegaron como un maremoto a su cabeza, el dolor era demasiado intenso, las heridas de su cuerpo comenzaron a arder, su cabeza estaba pesada.

-ALTO, DETENGANSE, NO PUEDO MAS- fueron sus palabras antes de caer desmayado.

-¤-

Sintió el frió viento en su cuerpo, le dolían sus heridas, se levanto lentamente, "que paso?" se pregunto, "lo logre?", en eso sintió que debía caminar, lo logro con dificultad, tuvo que sujetarse de todo lo que encontraba para no caer, llego al desván, abrió la puerta y entro. Lloro con alegría ahí estaban ellos, inconscientes, dio otros paso mas para acercarse, los vio despertarse, cayo cansado, el golpe llamo la atención de los demás. Ikki fue el primero al ver a su hermano en esa condición corrió hacia él y lo abrazo, siendo contestado el abrazo.

Al sentir los brazos reconfortantes, no pudo evitar el llanto.

-que paso Shun?-, no contesto a la pregunta de su hermano

-la presencia que sentimos cuando llegamos, ya no esta, tu lo derrotastes?- pregunto Shiryu, Shun negó con la cabeza

-entonces si…- Seiya fue interrumpido

-eras tu?- dijo Sahori, Shun afirmo –debí suponerlo-

-perdí el control, no lo sabía, perdonen-, dijo entre llanto

-no,… fue mi culpa, debí preverlo- dijo Sahori, -pero ahora eres capaz de enfrentarlo-

Shun afirmo con la cabeza, aun en brazos de su hermano. Al alzar su vista, vio su imagen, sonriendo, estaría ahí siempre, pero esta vez no permitiría vivir del pasado, encerrado en sus penas y dolores. Ahora se conocía, y era capaz de controlarse, las cosas, los miedos y temores no desaparecen, se enfrentan, se superar, para hacernos mejores.

El reloj dio las doce de la noche, ese día había terminado, y con ello un temor, ahora sabia lo que debía hacer y lo haría.

-¤-

Fin

-¤-

N/A: Perdonen la tardanza, y espero que les haya agradado, la verdad tenia planeado poner un final trágico, pero no me agrado mucho la idea, al final quedo en un final, con esperanza.


	4. Final Alternativo

**Sombras**

««»»

Y gracias a luna-wood, Nebyura, Shadir por sus review's

Final Alternativo, donde están las &&, empieza la parte modificada.

««»»

««»»

**Capitulo 3. Domingo**

Se sentó en la cama y se quedo así un rato, se sentía cansado, la herida en su pecho le dolía, y obligándose a levantarse llego al baño para que el agua lo despertara.

Al llegar a la cocina, vio a su hermano preparando el desayuno.

-Buenos días otouto-

-Buenos días- saludo tratando de dedicarle una sonrisa

-dormistes bien?, te vez algo cansado- dijo Ikki mientras llevaba unos platos con cereal a la mesa

-si- contesto tomando asiento –por cierto cuando llegan los chicos?-

-llegaran esta tarde, por que?-

-por nada- Shun no sabia si contarle a su hermano sobre lo que le ha estado pasando, pues ni él mismo estaba seguro de que era, pero de lo si sabia es que era su culpa, "eso" lo había hecho culpable, pero él estaba seguro de si mismo, o tal vez se engañaba, y realmente no lo había superado. Necesitaba pensarlo antes de decirlo, su herida le dolía, lo que le dejaba en claro que no era una ilusión.

Estaban en pleno desayuno, cuando Shun volvió a sentir la presencia, se levanto tratando de ubicarla, Ikki lo vio extrañado.

-que tie…- se detuvo al sentir una energía amenazadora, que le era extrañamente conocida.

Shun noto en la cara de su hermano que estaba a la defensiva –Ikki tu también lo sientes?- pregunto dudoso

-si, ya lo habías sentido?-, Shun afirmo con la cabeza –desde cuando?-

-anteayer-

-anteayer?- trato de confirmar Ikki con espanto

-si-

-pero por que no nos avisastes?, esta presencia se siente muy violenta-

No sabía que contestarle; decirle que lo había soñado varias veces, pero que creyó que era solo una pesadilla, le cuestionaría porque no le había hablado antes de su sueño, solo le quedaba contarle lo de la noche anterior.

-lo es, y… es mi culpa-

-que quieres decir con eso?-

-el dueño de la presencia, proviene de mi y mis temores- bajo su rostro, no deseaba ver a su hermano a los ojos, empezaba a dudar de si mismo –me amenazo que si hacia algo para olvidarlo, les haría daño-, logro decirlo, pero seguía sin ver a Ikki.

Sintió unas manos en sus hombros –no te preocupes Shun, no se siente poderoso, eres capaz de enfrentar tus temores, solo te quiere espantar, veras como lo derrotamos- Shun lo miro a los ojos, y podía ver la confianza en él, afirmo con la cabeza, y ambos subieron.

Llegaron frente a la habitación de Shun que se encontraba cerrada. El mas chico sintió un escalofrió que lo paralizo un momento, el miedo intentaba apoderarse de sus sentidos, pero esta vez no se dejaría vencer, no se permitiría verse débil ante su hermano.

Intentaba controlarse, pero al ver que Ikki estaba dispuesto a abrir la puerta, por mas que pudo, no logro evitar que su corazón palpitar con mas fueras y su cuerpo sintiera los primeros estragos de temor, cerro los ojos para acumular el valor, al sentir el movimiento de la puerta.

Algo paso, sintió como la putrefacción y el hastió hubieran pasado a lado de él, abrió los ojos con temor, el miedo le hizo dar un paso hacia atrás, su hermano no estaba, trato de localizar su cosmo energía, pero no lo localizaba, se lleno de temor al creer que "eso" tenia a su hermano, sus cuerpo se quebró por el temor, y callo de rodillas, no deseaba saber mas, por su culpa su hermano ya no estaba, empezó a temblar, su cuerpo se lleno de sudor al ver pasar sombras a su alrededor, ninguna de ellas se detuvo, pasaban con prisa. Unos pasos se escucharon, se aproximaban a él, las sombras desaparecieron, deseaba voltear a ver quien era, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba, entre mas cerca, mas rápido bombeaba su sangre, sus manos le mostraban la palidez que en ese momento tenia, su respiración se agito, el vaho salía por cada exhalación, al ambiente helaba la piel. Su corazón de detuvo unos segundos, su mirada baja solo le permitía ver el borde de una capa, no se le veían los pies la tela estaba desgastada y despedía un olor a muerte, su nariz lo resintió, le costaba respirar, aun había una parte de él que le ordenaba moverse, defenderse, pero su cuerpo estaba inmóvil, el frió, el temor el cansancio, no se lo permitían; sintió como si agua espesa cayera sobre su cabeza, el dolor le obligo cerrar los ojos, esa espesura lo cubrió por completo, su cuerpo se entumió, oscuridad.

El eco de un golpe se escucho en la solitaria Mansión.

-¤-

Trato de levantarse, pero su cuerpo estaba cansado, sus brazos y piernas temblaban cada vez que intentaba apoyarse en ellos, tardo algunos minutos para levantarse por completo, tenia frió, la garganta la tenia irritada, como si hubiera estado gritando mucho tiempo. No sabia a donde ir, sus pensamientos divagaban, no recordaba bien lo sucedido, sintió un vació en el estomago, creyendo que era por hambre, se dirigió la cocina, al terminar de bajar las escaleras escucho voces en el exterior de la Mansión. No se decidía en salir, pero al escuchar mejor las reconoció, abrió la puerta con rapidez y salio a su encuentro para advertirles del problemas, vio sus caras de alegría, y sintió un poco de pena el tener que preocuparlos de nuevo; llego a su lado, pero fue ignorado, sus cuerpo lo atravesaron, sintiendo una onda estremecedora, se lleno de angustia y giro lentamente sobre sus pies, ellos caminaban alegres hasta la casa, entraron por la puerta abierta y escucho como llamaban a Ikki y a él, dio unos pasos hacia la puerta, pero la perspectiva comenzó a cambiar, sintió vértigo, todo le giraba, se llevo las manos a la cabeza esperando que todo pasara.

-miren quien esta ahí?- se escucho una voz burlona a lo lejos, volteo hacia donde salía la voz, se sintió mas bajo

-pero si es el llorón-, se escucho otra voz, pudo por fin encontrar el origen de las voces, eran de nuevo el resto de sus compañeros que no lograron regresar con su armadura.

-donde esta tu hermano?, el pobre cobarde no tiene quien lo defienda ahora-

-todo es tu culpa, el sufrirá por su fracaso-

Las voces entraban a su cerebro, cada palabra era como un golpe a su cabeza, por un momento miro hacia abajo, necesitaba acomodar sus ideas, no se permitiría caer, les dio la espalda dispuesto a ignorarlos.

-no te iras- se escucho esa voz, no pudo evitar estremecerse al sonido hiriente, se detuvo mientras se abrazaba a si mismo, recuperando el valor. Siguió con su camino tratando de ignorar la presencia que se hacia mas fuerte.

-NO ME ESCUCHASTES- regaño con ira, volvió a temblar, pero no se detuvo, si era parte de él, debía poder controlarla.

-te lo advertí, ellos pagaran- la voz se oía segura, y pudo darse cuenta que la presencia desaparecía, para volver a aparecer dentro de la mansión, Shun temió lo peor, y trato de correr, pero algo, o alguien lo sujetaba, le dolía, bajo su mirada buscando que era, vio pequeñas manos sujetándolo, laceraban su piel.

Encendió su cosmo para alejarlo, pero volvían, no parecían sentir dolor, lograba moverse, pero era lento, muy lento, comenzó a desesperarse, se dejaba llevar. Se lleno de temo y angustia, al sentir el cosmos de sus amigos tratar de encenderse, para después desaparecer con demasiada rapidez, ya no le importo nada mas, corrió a la mansión, busco por todos lados. Sintió desesperación, se dejo caer en sobre sus rodillas, abrazándose a si mismo, deseando desaparecer. Había perdido, no tuvo la fuera suficiente para protegerlos.

_-Shun, no te rindas- escucho una voz en su mente_

-oniisan-

_-no le temas-_

-Seiya-

_-eres fuerte-_

Hyoga--

_-vive porque tú quieres-_

-Shiryu-

_-es parte ti, puedes controlarlo-_

-Sahori-

_-debes enfrentarlo, solo tú puedes hacerlo, hazlo por ti, no por nosotros, demuéstrale quien eres-_

-si, Ikki-, las palabras y el apoyo de sus amigos le dieron de nuevo la confianza perdida.

Se levanto, olvidando sus heridas, su temor, encendió nuevamente su cosmos pero esta vez seguro de lo que debía hacer, lo enfrentaría y demostraría quien es él. Camino, llego hasta el techo, ahí sintió que debía de estar.

-VEN- grito llamando a "eso", -no permitiré que vivas de mi-, Shun se estremeció cuando se apareció de repente frente a él

-no, que harás? eres solo un cobarde llorón-, un fuerte aire comenzó a soplar, frió y penetrante. Shun cerró los ojos al momento de sentirlo.

Abrió de nuevo los ojos y se irguió, borrando el miedo dentro de su ser, le costaba, no lo negaba, pero debía luchar. Lo enfrento con la mirada, pero por mas esfuerzos que hizo no pudo controlar la aceleración de su corazón y el temblar de su cuerpo, al ver su rostro, el viento había logrado su trabajo, el rostro frente a él, era sin duda alguna el reflejo de sus temores.

Era el mismo, cuando niño, tenia marcas de llanto en su cara y su mirada era triste.

-no quiero que me olvides- dijo con voz lastimosa

Shun se estremeció al escuchar la voz, la tristeza lo inundo también, se acerco a él lentamente –no te voy a olvidar, solo quiero crecer-, lo tomo de los brazos, -el pasado nos enseña muchas cosas, por eso no las debemos olvidar, pero debemos seguir viviendo, no puedo…- sus ojos se humedecieron –no puedo seguir lamentándome por lo que hice y no logre evitar-, no pudo evitar que su corazón se agitara nuevamente, tenia aun miedo, deseaba crecer, pero no quería que lo dejaran de querer, -siempre… siempre nos tendremos, y a nuestro oniisan, y a nuestros amigos- las primeras gotas saladas cayeron, su imagen frente a él también lloro –ellos me han hablado, en este momento confían en mi, confían en que sabremos resolver nuestros problemas y olvidar nuestros dolores-

-NO ES VERDAD- su grito le hizo caer hacia atrás, el viento que en algún momento dejo de soplar, ahora era un tornado de polvo y dolor –tu lo has pensado, deseas olvidar lo que paso, vivir como si nada, sabiendo que lastimastes mucha gente, todo por tu propio beneficio-

-jamás, jamás olvidare lo que hice, no tengo perdón, pero no puedo seguir viviendo así…-

-si eso es cierto, toma- le arrojo una daga –acaba con nuestro dolor- Shun la tomo con miedo, "seria que eso era lo que realmente deseaba" se dijo a si mismo. Se puso de pie, aun admirando esa daga, era un arma sencilla pero sin duda peligrosa.

En su mente pasaron cientos de imágenes, cuando Ikki lo protegió de Pandora, las veces en que los demás niños lo hacia llorar, cuando Ikki lo defendían y por su culpa lo castigaban, cuando ocupo su lugar en la Isla de la Reina Muerte, cuando volvió lleno de odio, los caballeros de bronce y plata contra quienes peleo, cuando Juneth trato de detenerlo, la pelea de las doce casa, la de Asgard, Poseidón, y el momento en que supo que era la reencarnación de Hades.

.

&&-¤-&&

.

Su mente se convirtió en un caos de imágenes, no solo el dolor físico se hacia presente, sino también el dolor interno, el saber que todo había terminado.

-eres un llorón-

-un cobarde-

-estas solo-

-has fracaso-

-quien quiere estar con alguien tan débil?-

-acaba con tu miseria-

Tantas palabras, tantas voces, imágenes, pensamientos, ideas llegaron como un maremoto a su cabeza, el dolor era demasiado intenso, las heridas de su cuerpo comenzaron a arder, su cabeza estaba pesada.

-ALTO, DETENGANSE, ya no mas- fue ignorado, los lamentos, las quejas, todo le hacia recordar sus fracasos, su sangre era bombeada con gran fuerza, que sentía el corazón salir de su pecho, el viento lo rodeo, creando un muro de angustia, trato de levantarse pero ya no tenia fuerzas y cayo desmayado.

-¤-

Sintió el frió viento en su cuerpo, le dolían sus heridas, se levanto lentamente, "que paso?" se pregunto, "todo termino?", en eso sintió que debía caminar, lo hacia con dificultad, se tuvo que sujetar de todo lo que encontraba para no caer.

Llego a la escalera frente a la puerta, iba con la vista baja, vaciando su mente, no deseaba pensar, no deseaba sentir, solo esperaba con anhelo que todo fuera otro sueño, una mas de sus pesadillas. Termino de bajar las escaleras, cayo de rodillas, los brazos le colgaban a los lados, su cuerpo estaba frió, sus heridas abiertas y sucias, no le importo, no le dolían, su corazón estaba extrañamente calmado, mas de lo normal.

Nuevamente esas sombras, pasaban su alrededor, "por que ya no les tengo miedo?" se pregunto al descubrir ninguna reacción en él, "por fin lo supere?". Alzo la vista con calma.

Se lleno de pánico al ver que esas sombras eran sus amigos, vio a Hyoga atravesarlo, vació fue lo que sintió, sintió su cuerpo entumecerse. Todos estaban nerviosos, veía sus caras de preocupación, su cara mostró terror, no escuchaba sus voces, pero entendió que lo buscaban.

-chicos, por favor- hablo entre llantos, sintió un fuerte palpitar de su corazón

-escúchenme- suplico, algo le hizo mirar hacia su mano, vio la daga que su reflejo le había dado, "realmente es lo que deseo?"- se volvió a preguntar, "esto traerá la paz que deseo?", se levanto con ayuda del barrandal de la escalera, aun admirando la daga, "ellos… ellos estarán mejor sin mi?", levanto su vista, estaban todo ahí, sus semblante era de tristeza. "están tristes y es por mi culpa, solo les traigo preocupaciones", "si hubiera muerto hace tiempo, nada de esto habría pasado", "pero fui necio, egoísta, pensando en que por fin seria feliz", "no pensé en los demás, decía paz, decía no querer pelear".

-eres un cínico- escucho, reconoció la voz como propia, era él. –era solo un niño, por que me hicistes sufrir-, también lloraba, Shun negó con la cabeza.

-nunca desee hacerte sufrir, perdóname-

-dame paz-

-paz?-

-quiero descansar-, le señalo la daga, el viento volvió a sopla, obligándolo a cerrar los ojos.

Al abrirlos nuevamente observo que estaba de nuevo en el techo, era de noche, hacia frió, había silencio, era perturbador, solo escuchaba los latidos de su corazón, primero suavemente, pero aumentaba la intensidad, parecía invitarlo.

Tomo la daga con ambas manos, la coloco a la altura de su corazón, sintió las vibraciones de sus latidos a través de la daga.

-por favor- escucho, miro hacia el patio, vio llegar a su hermano "haré lo correcto" dudo

-si lo haces, tu hermano ya no tendrá que sufrir por tu culpa-, le dijo, escucho unas campanadas, el reloj sonaba, era una cuenta regresiva

"si, tiene razón", la daga se introdujo lentamente, al principio le costo cortar las primera capa de piel, pero luego paso fácilmente, un pequeño obstáculo en el viaje, pero un poco de fuerzas en las manos, libero el camino. Dieron las doce.

-Ikki, Seiya, Hyoga, Shiryu, Sahori, amigos, los quiero-

°°°

-donde estará?- preguntaba por enésima vez Ikki, cuando entro a la mansión

-calmate, estoy segura que pronto aparecerá-

-que me calme, no puedo sentir su cosmo por ninguna parte, y tu quieres que me calme-

-no lograras nada poniéndote así- comento Shiryu

-hay que tener fe, se que pronto sabremos de él- hablo Seiya, tratando de calmar a su amigo.

En eso sintieron una ráfaga del cosmos de Shun despidiéndose, asustados corrieron a su origen. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, su corazón cubierto por la tristeza, dolidos por la muerte de su amigo, era demasiado tarde.

-¤-

Fin

-¤-

N/A: Bueno este es el final alternativo, cual les impacto mas, espero sus comentarios.


End file.
